Fred and George Fight
by Fred And George Weasley's Girl
Summary: Bored one night in the common room they decided to play a game which it ended up with Fred and George have a falling out Will they ever make up. This is my first story


**Fred and George Fight**

 **I Do Not own any of the Characters they are the property of J.K. Rowling even though I want to Take Fred and George home with me.**

* * *

Fourteen year old twins Fred and George Weasley were sitting in the Gryffindor common room one evening both of them had nothing better to do, "Hey Fred Do you remember the first time we played that game? It was so long ago." "What game?" "You know what the game I'm talking about"

 **Past**

A girl about five years old walked up to Fred and George In the park in village of Ottery St. Catchpole "Hey, you wanna make a snowman with me?"  
Fred and George turned to look at her "Which one of us are you talking to?" Fred asked in a rude way  
the girls was not bothered that he was rude "To both of you, silly." George looked at her and gave a sly smile "There's nobody here named both of you". Fred snickered, the girls sighed "Okay then, I'm talking to Fred and George" Fred and George looked at each other and the looked at the girl with a devilish look "Oh really?  
Which of us is George and which of us is Fred?  
Can you tell?" the twins asked in unison.

 **Present**

It was evening and the Gryffindor common room was full most of the student were doing homework chatting all except Fred and George they were both sitting on the settee by the fire looking bored "hey George let's Play a game" "alright" Fred the stood up and got everyone's attention

"Okay everyone Let's all play the which one is Fred and George game." then Fred and George put their hats on "So, can you tell which one of us is Fred?"

"Well, it's hard to say" a third year girl looked at them "You're identical" the people in the common room all murmured in agreement.

"Is it really that hard to tell Fred and George apart" Hermione looked at Ron and Harry "nope remember I grew up with them and so did Ginny and Percy" said Ron and harry chimed in "I spent the summer hanging out with Fred and George to know them better", Fred and George looked at each other and smiled and looked back at the crowds "Many people have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded except for our family and friends.

Angelina Johnson a pretty black girl walked up to them "ugh this is the dumbest game I've ever heard of". George snickered "What? Have you got a problem with it, Angie?" "Fred don't call me Angie and I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular" Angelina went back to join her friends.

Fred sat back down on the settee and closed his eyes "I am so bored" George sat down next to him "Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Fred open his eyes and scanned the room for a target and spotted Angelina who was back with her friends Alicia and Katie.

"Hey Angelina, we've got a favour to ask you" Fred asked as he and George walked over to the girls "What is it? This time" "You had every one over at your house every summer why not us" fakeing a look of hurt,

"Fred I will not invite you and George to my house this summer because I don't want you to make fun of me" "Aw, pretty please?" Fred and George looked at Angelina with adoration Katie and Alicia looked at Angelina and smiled, "No way in hell guys" Fred and Geroge look like they were going to beg.

Angelina looked at her best friends and then to the twins "No matter how much we beg you?" Angelina looked at them with a bored look the twins sighed "Alright Ange lets settle this with a game, if you can't pick up which one of us is Fred, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house this summer, Okay, so which one of us is Fred?" Angelina sighed "Alright then this one is George" she pointed at one of the twins "and you is Fred"  
"oh sweet Angel cake you got it wrong" Fred and George said in unison "No, I know I'm right.  
You guys may look alike. But you're very different".

A third year boy came up to Angelina "how did you do that whenever they wear those hats to cover their hair plus they are red headed, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is which how can you tell them apart?"  
"Hmmm, how do I put it? It's kind of difficult to explain, Fred is more outgoing, daring and sarcastic and he is always standing on the left side of George and more mischievous one.

George put and hand up to his mouth trying to stifle a laugh "I'm sorry, Fred I don't mean to laugh but it's true. "Well, I don't see what's so funny I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like you George who are the trouble makers, George turn to face Fred glaring at him "don't turn this on me, Fred after all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games".

"I may suggest them, but you are the one who really gets into them, George If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?", "Because I hate to see you make an arse of yourself in front of everyone. You're the one who pick Angelina to play our game but the real reason you chose her that you're actually in love with her, aren't you?" George looked at Fred with a sly look on his face.

"You've got it all wrong, George! Man, you're such a freaking idiot. Why would I fall for her?" Fred looked at George with an annoyed look.

"Who are you calling an idiot? Fred you're the one who sucks at Herbology!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your Potion class, you big dummy".

"I am not a dummy Fred the way you play with people is cruel"

"At least I'm not a suck up"

"Git"

"Dragon Dung"

Fred and George were glaring at each other and they both drawn their wands

"THAT'S IT Fred".  
WE'RE OVER George".

The portrait hole opened up and Percy walked in Ginny obviously had gone to find him to tell him of the situation about Fred and George as Percy walked over to them Fred Marched away to the Fourth year Dorm Room, Percy tried to Make his way over to George to get answers but also walked to the boys dorm leaving an eerie silence in the common room not daring to believe when they have seen, Fred and George Hogwarts trouble makers had a falling out.

* * *

 **Please don't be mean about my spelling or grammar Read and Review**


End file.
